Violência na Família. Como a crença religiosa pode ser uma antídoto.
thumb|left|400px Jesus nos deu um mandamento direto: “Amai-vos uns aos outros…”. ''João 15:17. O perfeito amor lança fora o temor e não dá lugar algum à violência. Paulo nos diz: ''“Não há… macho nem fêmea; porque todos vós sois um em Cristo Jesus.” Gálatas 3:28. Um modelo do relacionamento ideal de como os homens e mulheres deveriam tratar-se um ao outro é encontrado em 1 Pedro 3: 7: “Igualmente vós, maridos, coabitai com elas com entendimento, dando honra à mulher, como vaso mais fraco; como sendo vós os seus co-herdeiros da graça da vida; para que não sejam impedidas as vossas orações.” Por vezes, alguns textos que se referem à submissão, como 1 Pedro 3:1, são usados para afirmar que a esposa deve fazer tudo que o marido disser – que devem lembrar que ele é o chefe. Quando lemos o contexto, o texto não diz que a mulher é inferior, uma cidadã de segunda-classe. Diz justamente o oposto: um homem deve amar sua esposa como Cristo amou a Igreja e deu-Se a Si mesmo por ela (Efésios 5:25). Aqui as mulheres são comparadas ao à coisa mais importante para Deus, a Sua Igreja. Seria possível Jesus agredir ou maltratar a Igreja? Seria possível Jesus desmoralizá-la ou humilhá-la? Obviamente não. De fato, em todo o Seu ministério, Cristo ousou elevar o status da mulher, quer seja conversando com a mulher samaritana junto ao poço, curando a mulher que sofria do fluxo de sangue ou atendendo ao pedido de marta para ressuscitar seu irmão, Lázaro. Nada em nossa herança judio-cristã apóia a violência doméstica. Em seu livro Stop Domestic Violence (Detenha a Violência Doméstica), Françoi Dubau ''refere-se à parábola contada por Jesus sobre o mau servo que espancava os criados e criadas enquanto o seu senhor estava fora (Lucas 12:45 e 46). Quando o seu senhor retornasse, o agressor iria ser punido. ''“E, a qualquer que muito for dado, muito se lhe pedirá, e ao que muito se lhe confiou, muito mais se lhe pedirá.” ''(v. 48) A Bíblia nos ensina que a esposa é uma valiosa dádiva de Deus e que ao agredi-la o homem está rejeitando o próprio Deus, rejeitando os Seus ensinos e o Seu amor.(*) '''Detendo o ciclo da violência ' A violência doméstica é nutrida pela ignorância. Para combatê-la precisamos trazê-la a público e examiná-la. Como igreja, devemos tornar-nos parte da solução. E um dos primeiros passos é a prevenção. Na prevenção da violência contra mulheres, a prevenção inicial deve estar baseada no padrão cultural de que a violência na família é inaceitável. Deveria ser iniciada com a educação no lar. Os membros mais jovens da sociedade devem aprender que “resolvemos nossos problemas com a cabeça e não com os punhos”. Precisamos ensinar que é até normal a pessoa irar-se, mas que não é normal agredir. Precisamos dar uma mensagem clara de que ninguém merece ser agredido. Em nossas igrejas e em nossos sistema educacional, devemos promover uma abordagem de não-violência na vida; isso inclui não valorizar aqueles heróis de ambos os sexos que se digladiam, criticam, ferem e passam por cima de tudo que está em seu caminho para se manterem sempre em sua posição de superioridade. Nada em nossa herança judio-cristã apóia a violência doméstica. '' O próximo passo na prevenção da violência doméstica é alcançado através da identificação e da intervenção. De acordo com muitas leis estatais, os municípios devem prover abrigo, um lugar seguro para uma mulher e seus filhos ser refugiarem quando necessário. Há hoje melhor proteção legal quanto aos direitos da mulher. Há abrigos que mantêm programas de atendimento feitos por advogados. Podemos nos envolver também colocando folhetos em lugares públicos, por exemplo, em banheiros femininos, onde uma mulher pode pegar a literatura sem ser observada. Tem-se tornado evidente que o fator que mais influencia as mulheres a buscarem ajuda é o fato de terem alguém que demonstra compaixão, atenção e respeito pela capacidade que ela tem de tomar decisão. É aqui que entra o atendimento cristão e o cuidado para com essas pessoas. Quando suspeitamos que a vida de alguém em casa está sendo colocada em perigo, podemos nos aproximar, tornar-nos amigos e ouvintes confiáveis. Não precisamos conhecer todos os recursos disponíveis, mas podemos conversar com alguém que conhece. Há de fato um risco em procurar passar aos amigos. Podemos nos sentir frustrados e eles não se sentirem seguros. Mesmo com esse risco, temos a oportunidade de demonstrar nosso cuidado e procurar ser “um pequeno ponto de luz” para uma mulher em crise. Uma vez que a mulher tenha decidido dar o primeiro passo para se livrar de uma situação de violência, ela passa de uma situação de “risco” para outra de “alto risco”. Uma mulher que está pensando em sair de uma situação de abuso pode estar em perigo de perder a própria vida se seu parceiro vier a descobrir. Um plano de segurança é imperativo e é aí que um conselheiro profissional torna-se essencial. Os abrigos devem aconselhar sobre os passos que deve tomar. Ela precisa de apoio do sistema legal para tirar seus pertences da casa ou mandar embora o agressor. Ao ficar livre da dor e das feridas causadas, ela pode então dar início ao processo de cura. '''Fazer Parte da solução ' Ainda me lembro de uma mãe em meus dias de colégio que passou por tal situação. Há um conceito entre nós de que “o lar é um círculo fechado”, uma fortaleza, e que os que estão de fora não têm o direito de interferir. Deveríamos ter chamado a polícia? A mãe com a criança podiam fazê-lo? Foi possível formarem um lar feliz novamente ou a violência tornou-se um estilo de vida que irá passar para a próxima geração? Se não tivemos como interferir, deveríamos pelo menos ter chamado a defesa civil. Deveríamos ter sido parte da solução. Certamente, perdemos uma oportunidade para alcançar essa pessoa e nos tornar pessoas amigas dela, e nunca iremos saber como terminou o caso. Tendo o conhecimento dos fatos, e com coragem, devemos fazer a diferença. Devemos ser proativos em nossas igrejas e também na comunidade para pôr fim a esse tipo de crime, levar o amor de Jesus a esse mundo machucado e enxugar as lágrimas ocultas. Beth Van Meter is professora de enfermagem no Montgomery College, Takoma Park, Maryland e atua também como enfermeira na igreja de Spencerville. '' _________________________ *François Dubau, in Lou Brown, Francois Dubau, and Merritt McKeon, ''Stop Domestic Violence: An Action Plan for Saving Lives ''(New York: St. Martin’s Griffin, 1997). ''Extraído ''de ''“Unseen Tears” (Lágrimas Ocultas). Adventist Review 06/01/2005. '' '''Estatísticas da Violência Contra Mulheres ' Afeta a quarta parte das famílias americanas O custo do atendimento anual às vítimas gira entre US$ 5 a US$10 bilhões de dólares. Foram relatadas 100 mil hospitalizações e 70 mil atendimentos no pronto-socorro. Uma mulher é agredida a cada 18 segundos. Uma em cada seis mulheres é maltratada durante a gravidez. ''FONTE: Unseen Tears (Lágrimas Ocultas), por Beth Van Meter– Adventist Review, 6 de janeiro de 2005. '' Quebrandoosilencio.org